


Brothers

by Ikol



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst and Feels, Human AU, M/M, mention of Ronan, mention of Thanos, mention of prison assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/pseuds/Ikol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers made mistake. Thor went to jail, and Loki disappeared from his life. Seven years later and when Thor is trying to forget  everything and rebuild his life, his brother’s back. UPDATED VERSION 25/6/15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers! I've edited and re-wrote some scenes, adding almost a 1,000 word more. Hope you enjoy it and hope the end is much clearer now! Thank you so much for reading! :D

As a big brother, his parents always told him to look after his younger brother. He took his vow, and was very happy when his parents said they were proud of him.

He did that when they were alive, and he still did even after they were gone.

But after that night when two stupid teenagers, drunk and high on weeds, decided to do some stupid things, he asked himself why he didn’t stop them. He kept asking himself as the police handcuffed them, as he took all the blame, and as he got off the bus into the detention cell, and he cursed his brother’s name as the cold water shot at him from a hose as if it wished it could cleanse him, and as he put on the orange suit, then walked into his new home—a cell not bigger than a toilet.

He was proud that he saved his brother from this torment. He kept his words. And he worried about his brother.

But his brother never called him or visited him.

At first, Thor thought his brother might have been struggling on his own, and he waited. He waited. Then, a night after two years of silence, he took a vow that he wouldn’t repeat his mistake again.

+

Seven years and now that night doesn’t haunt him as much as it did back in the days. He has a job, the first steady one after two years out of jail, because someone took a risk on him. And he’s met someone from a correspondence program. It has been the light of his life since that day when he received a letter from one Jane Foster.

Four years into his time, and his brother still didn’t show up. When that hit him, he cried and punched the wall, his knuckles bruised and bleeding, and he told himself that he had been a stupid fool to take all the blame, and that ungrateful little shit never showed up once, or even called.

No more. He took a vow that he wouldn’t love his brother anymore.

But that was the past, and he has a new life now.

+  
He’s washing the car—a new Chevy he’s got after he passed the probation and gets a two years contract with the construction company. He brought home pizza and beer, and Jane even ate with him because it was his big day. She hugged him, kissed him, whispering ‘I’m proud of you’ in the middle of their love-making, and life feels wonderful….for the first time since his parents died.

He’s washing the car and Jane is calling from the kitchen. “Honey, someone’s asking for you!”

He frowns, but wipes his hands on his shorts and walks into the kitchen. Jane hands the phone to him and returns to her cooking.

“Hello,” he says.  
“Hello, brother.”

He remembers that voice. He remembers it in his sleep, his nightmares, his dreams. It’s deeper and raspier than seven years ago, but he will always remember that voice.

He hangs up.

+  
Jane tries to ask, but she stopped after a few call when he said it was someone from ‘his past’. He’s grateful she doesn’t nag.

At first it was mobile phone numbers, so he blocked it. Now he’s getting random numbers, as if the caller stops by at different phone booths and makes a call.

He can’t sleep, and he hasn't made love to Jane for almost a week now.

+

Then, after daily call and when Jane started to be paranoid about this mysterious caller that Thor refuses to talk about, the call stops.

That night Jane cooks him spaghetti with black olive and bacon. She bought him beer and a sparkling wine for herself. He smiles to her as they toast over the candle, and he clearly sees that relief is washing over both of them. It’s a peaceful Friday night, and they've put up two weeks of harassment. He feels he should take her out on a date on Saturday’s night like he used to once they started dating after he got out of prison. He feels grateful for having her here, sitting across from him, giving him an understanding smile, and silently accepting his non-explanation.

Maybe, Thor thinks, maybe one day when all the feelings have gone, and after the splinter of resentment has unlodged itself from his heart, he might tell her about Loki. 

As he’s about the put in the first bite, the bell rings.

+

People say before you die, the flashbacks will play before your eyes…all joy and miseries, and for him, the latter far out-weights the first when he grabs the door knob, yanks it open, and looks at the dark-haired man standing in front of him.

+

“Come on, Thor, it’d be fun!”  
“Shut up, you’re drunk.”  
“So are you.” Puff of alcohol-filled breath close to his nose, and soft whisper ghost over his lips. “So are you, brother…”  
“Stop it…st---oh god….”  
Silence, and wet noises that drove him mad.  
“That feels good?” Another wet noise.  
“Jesus…” His grip on the wheel tightened, knuckles white. “Yes…yes.”  
And it felt so good that he closed his eyes—it was a reflex. And then, there was a loud honking and big, blinding light.

+

“Hello, brother.”

Loki is tall, lanky, and sharp. His pale skin almost glow in the dim light, and his eyes gleam like a demon as he stands there, grinning at Thor.

“Who is it, baby?” Jane’s voice comes from behind him.

Thor sees how Loki’s eyes flash as he looks at Jane, and flits back at Thor’s. His thin mouth opens, and hangs there as if he’s at loss for words. But he recovers quickly—quicker than Thor.

“Ah, is it Mrs. Blake?” Loki extends his hand to Jane, and Jane looks at Thor before taking the handshake quite reluctantly.

“Why are you here?” Thor asks.

“Because you haven’t picked up the phone.” Loki smiles. Ignore his little brother, and it would always get worse when Loki demanded his payment with interest. “May I come in? It’s freezing out here…” He rubs himself, his eyebrows fall and it makes him look like a stray puppy looking for warm milk.

Jane falls for it.

When she turns and rushes back into the house, and Loki steps inside, Thor grabs his forearm and feels every bone under the leather jacket. 

“I don’t want you here.”

Loki glances at the crushing grip on his arm, but his face doesn’t show any pain if he feels it. Thor doubts it he has any feelings, after all what he’s put Thor through. Seven years of silence that left nothing but the broken shell of Thor's heart. 

He grins. “I miss you too.”

+

Jane, bless her heart, she feeds the bastard, and chats with him. Thor leaves his spaghetti half eaten, and sits there with crossed fingers over his mouth as he watches Loki lie through his teeth and charm Jane.

An hour later, he stands up and suggests they call it a night. Thankfully, Loki abides and gracefully thanks Jane before standing up.

Thor leads him out of the house and he sees a green Jaguar in front of his house. Anger flares inside him. All these years while he tried to survive in jail and fought for a job, the little shit is driving a fancy car.

Loki speaks first as they get to the car, Thor walking him to make sure that Loki would drive away. “Donald Blake? Really, Thor, that’s lame. You think you can hide from me?”

Thor slams him against the car, pinning his throat with his arm. “Shut the fuck up."

Suddenly, Loki’s expression changes. It is as if a mask is crumbling from his face, as his eyes glow from anger matching to Thor’s own. 

“You can’t order me around.” He pushes Thor away. “I’m not seventeen anymore.”

Thor snorts. “Right. I forgot that while I was gone, locked up in jail for five fucking years, you have grown up and became your own man now.”

“You took the blame yourself!” Loki hisses. “And now you hate me for it?”

It hurts. It hurts like a fucking knife through the heart. “Stay away from me and Jane.” Thor shoves him away.

“Jane…” Loki glances back at the house. “A nice catch, isn’t it? So how did you two meet? Was she a hooker locked up there and you happened to meet by chance?”

Loki doubles over when Thor punches him in the guts. 

“No, don’t throw up. You’d spoil my lawn.” Thor pulls the younger man up and slams him against the car. Loki lets out a wheeze as Thor grips the lapels of his jacket and stares hard into those green eyes.

“I see you again, I’ll kill you. Get it?”

Loki’s breathing hard and his eyes are watering, but Thor thinks it can be the trick of light, and he shouldn’t give a damn about it.

He shouldn’t, so he pulls away and walks away, back to the house he and Jane shares, looking at the warm light inside that is his life, leaving the darkness with a familiar silhouette behind.

He remembers his vows, even though that night he doesn’t know which one.

+

The next evening, he comes home and spots the Jaguar in front of his house. He gapes and walks in the house, and sees something bizarre.

“Thor!” Jane chirps. “You’re home early.”

Thor glares dagger at Loki, seating at their dining table as if he belongs here, with a glass of water that Jane poured for him. Jane is excited, and he can see why because there is a basket of fresh homemade bakery from some fancy shop. 

“Up, now.” He thumbs towards the door to Loki.

Jane’s smile falls. Loki lets out a long sigh and looks at Jane, almost apologetically, almost, before rising to his feet.

“I guess he has gluten intolerance, doesn't he?”

+

He’s dragging Loki by the neck. Then he throws him in the truck and nearly hit a pot when he drives out of their street at a speed.

“Woahh….” Loki grabs a handle over his head. “Easy, brother. You don’t want to repeat the history, do you?”

Thor dives into a track that leads into the wood, and slams the brake. Loki hits his head on the dashboard, letting a soft 'ouch'.

Thor gets out the car and Loki does the same. He’s rubbing his forehead with long, thin fingers and Thor thinks are easy to break. 

“Fine! Run us into the tree trunk! That's how you always roll anyway!" Loki starts shouting. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?”  
“And what the fuck is wrong with you!” Thor shouts back, pushing Loki to the tree. “Seven fucking years, Loki. You can’t just waltz back into my life like nothing happened!”

Loki winces. Then, he sneers. “You think I wanted to?”

That is a puzzling statement, but Thor is too angry to care.

“Five years, Loki! Five years I was locked up and you never showed up. Never called! Not once! Have you ever thought how I was doing in there? It was prison! Not some Bahamas hotel! And now you’re acting like things haven't changed between us! You can't just act like we are still brothers!”

Now, that hit home. Loki's face pales, his brows knit together. "What do you mean...?"

Thor sees it, and he takes pleasure to see the hurt in those green eyes, but he can’t stop it now. He takes small, dark, twisted pleasure how his words hit the other man the same way as that one time there were three men cornering him in prison, holding him down as they beat him up, calling him a pretty boy.

"You're not my brother anymore." Thor said.

He had looked at himself in the mirror later, how his face was wet from tears and blood. He had felt like life was over. And it looks just the same on Loki’s face right now.

But he can’t take back those words, just like the way he can’t take back all that he had lost since that fateful night.

Loki sways, and stumbles. Thor catches him before he falls. 

“You’re serious, Thor? You’re serious?”

Thor’s voice is shaking. “It’s been too much pain. I can’t take it anymore.”

Loki fists his t-shirt; his hands are shaking. “I’m sorry…”

Thor sighs. “It’s too late now.

Something in him softens at the words Loki said.

Loki surges and kisses him. Thor didn’t expect it and Loki’s lips are hot and hard over his. He thrust his tongue into Thor's mouth, and Thor immediately allows it. Then he bites on it.

Loki grunt and grips his hair, hard, yanking and pulling him into another kiss. Thor sucks on the blood from the small wound he made, and Loki pulls back to say, "You can't get rid of me, Thor." 

He’s thin, but he’s strong. Then Loki pushes Thor down and punches him in the face.

"You think you can just throw me out!" Another punch that snaps Thor's head to the side. "You're fucking MINE!"

It doesn't make any sense. Thor fights back. He kicks Loki, topples him over, and hits him in his pretty face. Loki cries out and Thor halts, then Loki knees him, but Thor is quicker. Being in prison taught him how to fight and beef up so no one could take him down.

They roll over the grass. Rocks cut into Thor’s back when Loki sits on top of him again, pounding fists on his face and chest.

He doesn’t know how long they fight…but they are surrounded by darkness, curses and grunts. They roll over, and when Loki manages to get on top of him once again, he grinds down. And oh...he is hard.

He feels that like a burning rod against his own, and his head drops, following by a low growl from his throat.

Loki's eyes (one bleeding eye) glint in the dim light, and he does it again with a knowing smile on his face.

Then he let his little brother's tongue into his mouth. 

Loki is hungry…starving. He reaches down and rubs Loki’s back as Loki pushes harder against him as if he tries to crawl into Thor's skin. The younger man makes a sound as if he’s choking, and he starts sobbing when Thor’s hand go inside his t-shirt and rubs along his back in soothing motions.

Loki is fumbling and he manages to bring out their cocks to rub against each other. Thor can’t help laughing.

“What?”  
Loki pulls back. “Are we fifteen or something?”  
Loki squeezes and winks. “Judging from what I'm holding in my hand, I don’t think so….”

Thor allows himself to grin, and he lets Loki abuses his mouth with his lips and tongue as he strokes their hardness in his fist. Loki nips at Thor's neck and when Loki whispers brokenly that Thor is his, Thor comes.

Two seconds later, Loki follows and Thor feels himself gushing even harder at the additional wetness from the lithe man on top of him.

They lay there, panting, and when Thor feels strength returning to his limbs, he lifts Loki's face up and kisses him deep.

\+ 

Afterwards, they wash their faces with the bottled water. Loki spits the blood away and passes the bottle to Thor. Thor takes hold of that thin wrist, making Loki look up at him. And they know. Thor pushes his brother into the car and climbs inside. When Loki tries to turn around, Thor holds him down and snarls. "On your knees." Loki complies and whimpers when Thor hisses into his ear, “Lube yourself up. With our cum. Yes…” He licks Loki’s ear and feels him shudder. “I will fuck you, Loki, I will fuck you till you scream.”

Loki makes a feral sound in his throat, and Thor forgets all the vows that he'd never hurt his brother. 

And he makes him scream his name.

+

When they arrive at Jane's home, and once Loki wobbles out of his car back to his green one and drives away, he knows he has a lot to explain to Jane.

At first she is startled by his cuts and wounds, and then he tells her what happened, she slaps him.

That night he sits in the couch, and what’s on his mind isn’t that there might be no him and Jane by the morning, but the bruises on Loki’s body, how he writhed under Thor and sobbed his name.

When Thor's braincells returned to function after orgasm, he questioned Loki about a cut on Loki's body, still red and raw, and Loki shivered as Thor ran a finger along the fresh scar.

Loki remained quiet, until Thor said, “Come on. Tell me what’s going on. What happened to you while I was gone.”

"A lot." Loki quietly said, his voice slightly deeper than usual as if he tried to force the words out, or maybe down so they wouldn't escape.

Thor stroked his flank, and kissed his ear. "Loki..."

He did not miss the way Loki's sound and face was almost detached when he told a story about how he got into a shelter, then met an older teen called Ronan, who introduced him to a middle-aged man called Thanos. Thanos liked pretty boys, Ronan said, and Loki would get help from befriending him. He got out of the shelter after his eighteenth birthday and went to Thanos, who took him under his wings with a crazed fervor.

He’s been working for Thanos since. 

“That’s how you earned that car?”

Loki chuckles. “No, I just worked at McDonald.”

“You have to quit, Loki.”

Thor said much more firmly. He knew how people end up in prisons.

“I want to.” Loki sighs. “All these years I can’t go to you because Thanos is one insane bitch.”

At that and a few more cuts Thor sees from running Loki's shirt up, he feels the wave of protectiveness surge over him.

“You have to quit.” Thor strokes his backs, ghosting lightly over the scars.

“Just one last job…and I’ll be free.” Loki smiles. “At least I have a ransom, and I have enough money to make amend.”

"Loki...."

Thor feels his heart clenches at the determined look in his brother's face as Loki pushes up away from Thor and looks down into his eyes.

“Will you help me, Thor?”

+

Jane doesn’t make him breakfast, but at least she isn’t screaming at him. She is a strong woman like that. He feels that he doesn't deserve her.

“Why have you never told me about him?” Jane asks. “And even if he’s adopted, how could you…?”

He reaches out and puts his hand over hers. When she doesn’t pull away like he is some disease, he takes it between his hands. “I’ve screwed up. I’m so sorry, Jane.”

“That sounds like you’re accepting your fate, as if....as if this is normal.”

Thor lets out a long sigh. “I don’t know, Jane. After all that's has happened, I don't know if 'normal' is meant for me at all."

“What does he want? Why now?”

She goes on, trying to unravel this puzzle. He wishes to tell her not to try.

"He needs help.

“Thor, listen," she pleas, "Whatever he’s asking from you, you don't owe anything to him, and don’t make another mistake.”

He never elaborates how he went to prison in the first place. She should have known he wouldn't make an honest boyfriend. It wasn't his intention to deceive her, but shame and pain of the past.  


So tonight he tells her everything. From the moment he became Loki's sole family, to how Loki ended up in the wrong hand.

“How are you feeling?” Thor asks after he finishes his tale. Jane pulls back her hand and puts her palms together, her eyes wet with tears.

"You still don't owe him. And...and I want you to know that if we have a chance...."

He nods with a heavy heart. 

Because like a landslide, he sees it and yet he can’t stop it.

+

Jane’s words echo in his head as he sleeps on the couch in the living room while Jane sleeps upstairs. Loki’s words replay in his mind.

"I want to make amend. When I'm free."

Thor's eyes went wide.

“Are you kidding me?” Thor snarled and pushed Loki off him.

"You're asking me to help you break the law? Do you know what that even mean?"

He stood up and pulled up his pants, stuffing his limp organ that robbed his reasonable thoughts from him moments earlier. Loki followed and cried out loud.

“I can’t do this on my own, Thor! That’s why I need you!”  
“You think I’m a fool?” Thor snapped. “I can’t go back to jail!”  
“Who said you would!” Loki shouted and grabbed his arm.  
“Maybe you should try it, Loki. It’s just like fucking vacation!”

Loki let go. "You're not the only person who was imprisoned." Thor spun around and fixed his eyes on Loki's. "Your time was over. Mine isn't." 

Loki's eyes carry a haunted depth in them, now that Thor look more carefully.

They were silent all the way back to Thor’s. Then here in the living room, Thor remembers, remembers how Loki look at him as if Thor is the only person in the world who is holding the key to his sanity, safety, and freedom.

_I will always be there by your side, brother._

At the soft rustling leaves in the eerie wind and darkness, Loki looked back up at Thor.

“I need you, brother.”

All the cogs in his mind stop, and it becomes silent.

Then, a honk breaks the silence. 

Jane's voice of reason ring in his ears, that he owes nothing to Loki. He did his time, and yet Loki's still not free.

Thor turns and stares at the door, seeing the shape of the car and the man inside. His eyes sweep to the beam of light from Loki’s car towards the darkness ahead in the driveway.

If he stares long enough, maybe he can see the flying dusts that reflect their life.

His eyes finally catch Loki's from the distance, and Thor remembers his promises.

Seconds later, the car speeds away, and the door to the house swings shut with dusts swirling softly in the remnants of dim light.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a native writer, so if you spot any mistakes, let me know. I will clean this up later. Thank you for reading! I’ve had this idea in my mind for some time, and the ultimate soundtrack for this song is “Brothers” by the band “Defeater”. You can listen here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqHsWS6ZS0c  
> Guess where I got the title from :p
> 
> ETA (24.6.15): Listen to 'Brothers' by Deafeter, then 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjPyvoLXPs4' this by Brand New, towards the end, if you'd like to :) It'd give you feels.


End file.
